Cross the Line
by val1
Summary: Obi/Padme...AU...Intended to take place between epsiodes 1 & 2...Padme finds Obi-wan outside at night...I had a lot of stories to add tonight..Thanks for reading!


****

Title – _Cross the Line_**  
Author - Val**.

****

AU

Summary – After a banquet, Padme and goes to visit Obi Wan at night. **Rating - PG **

Based on the pairing of Obi Wan/Amidala Padme…

AU

Intended to happen between Epsiode 1 &2

Hope you enjoy, the song lyrics are from a song called _So Cruel _by U2. Thanks for reading!! By Val.

****

Cross the Line

__

We crossed the line - who pushed who over?   
It doesn't matter to you - it matters to me 

Darkness surrounded him. The night was peaceful, the best time to clear his mind and think. As a Jedi Knight, training young Anakin and living in Naboo he was busy. He sat underneath the tree, mediating, with the threats of an attack on Padme his thoughts dwelled on her. 

He stayed in Naboo training Anakin and under the direct orders of the Jedi Council as he watched over Padme, for her protection. She had grown up, life as a Senator and she was a dear friend of Anakin's and him. Obi Wan heard footsteps behind him, yet he already knew who it was….

**__**

We're cut adrift - we're still floating   
I'm only hanging on to watch you go down   
My love 

"Enjoying an evening stroll, hmmm"? He asked the startled Padme. "I was just, um, getting fresh air", she replied. He turned around and opened his eyes, a beauty she is, he thought. A few hours ago, he attended a banquet for the Bail Organa, Padme and of course Anakin were there, enjoying the feast and the dance.

"So", he said enjoyed dancing with all the eligible bachelors? Looks as if Bail and Anakin are smitten with you, he joked. She stood there in her white gown, and blushed. He noticed as her cheeks reddened. "They are just friends to me, you asked Bail to dance with me, as you remember Obi Wan." She smiled, it was Kenobi's turn to blush, it was her smile, he thought. She was beautiful, intelligent, and amazing, and he knew he felt jealous to see Padme in Bail's arms. He thought that what was what she wanted a dance with a Prince…maybe he was wrong.

****

I disappeared in you - you disappeared from me   
I gave you everything you ever wanted   
But it wasn't what you wanted 

Enchanted by the moonlight and her eyes he approached her. He cupped her check, softly, he felt her check become warm. Obi Wan was pleased as he had an amazing effect on her. Softly, he said, "If I knew you didn't want to dance with Bail, I wouldn't have asked him, just trying to make you happy. Obviously, he likes you." I care for him only as a friend", she answered the Jedi.

****

The men who love you, you hate the most   
They pass right through you like a ghost   
They look for you, but your spirit is in the air   
Baby, you're nowhere 

Obi Wan then touched her long brown hair. He liked it down and blowing in the wind. She toyed with him; "You sounded jealous." He looked into her brown eyes and saw a young queen, now a brave Senator. "Maybe, I am, Senator. He replied slowly. She moved her hands against his chest and heard his heart beat.

**__**

Oh - you say in love there are no rules   
Oh - sweetheart, you're so cruel 

She is beginning to enjoy this game of flirting. She felt dizzy with need, as she spoke "When will you ever call me Padme?" He ran his thumb across her bottom lip softly and slowly. "What a tempting suggestion, Padme." She froze and looked back to the castle. "Padme, he asked, do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Her eyes met his. "No, not all, just that I shouldn't be here.." He leaned over and kissed the surprised Senator.

****

Desperation is a tender trap   
It gets you every time   
You put your lips to her lips   
To stop the lie 

Her first kiss, she thought. She felt as if she was going to faint. While, Obi Wan felt as if he was in heaven. "Please", she whispered. "You know this is wrong" All Padme saw in his eyes was love. Maybe it frightened her. It is real, so real. She felt it to. "I'm drowning in you, he whispered. Confused she turned from him and tried to flee back to the castle. He watched her and decided their _conversation wasn't over._

Her skin is pale like God's only dove   
Screams like an angel for your love   
Then she makes you watch her from above   
And you need her like a drug 

Padme got as close as to the castle wall. She heard his voice. "Padme, don't leave me just yet." She turned and he stood very close to her. "Tell me what you are feeling", he said as he held her hand. What she was feeling, she couldn't describe it. "Confusion and I feel faint", she said quickly to him. 

****

Oh - you say in love there are no rules   
Oh - sweetheart, you're so cruel 

"Its okay, I have a question for you. Why have you avoided me the past few years?" Obi Wan asked. "You visit Anakin, but why not me?" She looked into his eyes again, they were burning. Burning for her. He continued, "Are you angry with me?" "No, she answered. "Its just that, the way you look at me, she replied. She turned her back to him again. "That's why" she whispered.

**__**

She wears my love like a see-through dress   
Her lips say one thing, her movements something else   
Oh love, like a screaming flower   
Love - dying every hour 

"Oh my sweet Padme", he turned her towards him. "Now let me ask you something, why didn't you ask me to dance tonight?" She asked him. "I thought you wanted to dance with Bail and Anakin, just not me" Her back felt the coldness of the castle wall. "I only tried to make you happy, I would have asked you to dance. And yes Padme I was jealous. Any man you share a dance with or even smile that way you do makes me jealous and weak. Kiss me", he whispered. She did as he commanded without hesitation.

**__**

You don't know if it's fear or desire   
Danger the drug that takes you higher   
Head in heaven - fingers in the mire 

The kiss quickly deepened. This is madness, she thought. She felt his hands touch her back, her hair and her arms. She wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed her neck, she felt dizzy again. "My darling…Padme…know this you're a beauty who has been tormenting me and my days since I first laid my eyes on you." 

****

Her heart is racing - you can't keep up   
The night is bleeding like a cut   
Between the horses of love and lust   
We are trampled under foot 

"I love you Obi Wan", she whispered. "And I love you, my Padme." They continued their forbidden kisses in the night's darkness. She knew this night would change everything, just like he knew, they had crossed a line. No going back.

****

Oh - you say in love there are no rules   
Oh - sweetheart, you're so cruel   
Oh - to stay with you, I'd be a fool   
Oh - sweetheart, you're so cruel 

The End!


End file.
